Regret
by Burnt Hamster
Summary: Will has a chance to change one event in his past but will it give him the life he always imagined it would?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

Sorry if it's a little choppy.

* * *

"Damn." Will dropped his face into his hands absently kneeding his throbbing temples. Another fight with Jacob. Another mention of "magic beans". More yelling. More accusations. More guilt. Concluding with one leaving the room with hurt feelings. The other staying to regret words. Neither one understanding the other.

Will did not hate his brother. No, of course not. His brother was his last living family and his closest friend. And he loved him. He just couldn't seem to catch that familiar phrase before it slipped out to attack Jacob.

He wasn't even sure why he used the phrase. He didn't blame Jake for their sister's death. Not directly. Jacob was just a child. He had blamed his ignorance. Blamed his fantasy. Which, when he really did think about it, was blaming Jacob. Jake lived in his fantasy.

At the time he had needed something to blame. Something solid, something real to focus his anger on. She was his sister. She was too young to die. They were poor. They couldn't afford to keep the house warm. And when she became sick they couldn't afford a doctor. Not after father had died. It wasn't fair. She shouldn't have died. Father shouldn't have died. He shouldn't have had to be the man of the house. And Jacob shouldn't have brought home those damn beans!

There was an anger Will had about the beans that surpassed just the death of his sister. The beans, tied in with Jacob's acquiring of the beans, represented something deeper to Will. Will had to step up in role when his father died. He had become a man far before he was suppose to. But Jake remained unfazed, unchanged. Jake was still a child. When their sister was dying, Jake was still a child and Will became the man. And at the time, Will hated him for it.

So why now? Why after years did it haunt them. Why after so long together that it still hung between them, eating away at their relationship. Defining it with "beans".

"I don't know." Will whispered and with a frustrated grunt he pulled himself up out of the chair he had plopped into when Jake had run out the door. He began tidying the room to distract his mind or maybe to focus his thoughts. He pulled up the fallen chair he had kicked over in his anger. He got down on his knee to pick up the pieces of the cup that was broken when Jake dropped it in his clumsy startled fashion.

Then his eyes fell on Jake's worn journal. Forgotten in the highly emotional exchange. He picked it up flattening the pages that were now ruffled and bent. Jake would have a fit to see the damage done to his precious book. His hands slid over the leather cover, smoothed over with wear from Jacob's own hands. It was in fair shape from the abuse it had taken over the years when the brothers themselves faced nature's obstacles (and a few human ones as well). Fondly, Will set the journal down on the table.

He never dared to look into Jake's journal. It seemed an invasion of his brother's privacy and trust. And most the time he just assumed it was filled with the sketchy thoughts that ran through Jake's mind. Fantasy and other blotchy jumbles of words that had significance to Jacob alone. He couldn't deny, however, that his high moral on this subject was partly due to the fact that the book was never far from Jake's reach.

Will sat himself down again in his chair. He felt restless but resisted the urge to chase after his brother. Jake deserved some time to cool off. Instead he sat, face in his hands, watching the door. If Jake was out too late he would go and find him. There he was being protective again. Jake wasn't a child anymore, so why did he insist on treating him as one. _Because he still acts like one._ But was that really true. Will was tired of being left alone with his thoughts. He would have anything over this. Part of him wished Jake would come back through the door and resume the fight.

Will dropped his head into his folded arms. His breathing deepened at the cloudiness of the incased air bouncing off the surface of the table. Then he felt it, a sort of rumbling through the table. He reflexively pulled his head up. The room trembled with an apparent gust of wind that slammed on the front door, shaking the very frame of the house. And just as suddenly as it came it was gone leaving the calm of an empty room again.

Will sat bewildered, wondering if he had imagined the whole thing. His eyes focused on the front door again his thought returning to his brother when he saw something slide past the frosted window. His curiosity perked, Will moved to the front door and swung it open.


	2. Chapter 2

Will stuck his head out the door. "Hello?" His words were lost in the thick air. It's deafening silence caused a shiver to run down his spine. He moved to pull himself back in the room when a grey mist seemed to speed past his face. He jumped back in response.

Then suddenly there before him was a woman. A woman who wasn't there but a moment before. Alarms went off in Will's mind. His rational brain urged him to run away from this. But his curiosity, the small bit of Jacob he had in him, had him glued to the spot. Then again, it might just be fear.

The woman's skin was a sickly grey and cloudy, as of a cobweb blurred at the edges. She stood with her back to him, hair a darker shade of grey that fell down her shoulders. Will gasped at the realization that he could see right through the grey skin to the building she was facing. It was too much. Will moved to close himself in the house when the woman turned her head faster than what seemed natural. Will stopped as her eyes pierced his own. Her eyes were nothing like her form. Where she was blurred and appeared as a apparition in a fog, her eyes were sharp and intense. They were clear and bright. Will had to make a strong conscious effort to pull his own eyes away from hers.

He held them closed for a moment, willing away her hold on him. When he opened them again he faced her cold grey eyes, her face mear inches from his own. Yelping he pulled away but couldn't turn away from her, couldn't move away from her. He was forced to stare into her face. Her mouth seemed frozen in an internal frown. Her brows matched in their own deep creases framing those sad eyes, sad eyes that burrowed into his own. Will found himself gasping at their intensity.

Her hands sneaked up until they fell upon his neck. He shuddered at their ice coldness but his body made no move to pull away. From his neck her hands moved up to caress his cheek. And from his cheek they rested either side of his head.

Then all at once Will felt a tugging on his mind. Images buried deep in his memories were pulled to the surface. He saw in his mind Lotte, beautiful and healthy. Before death had imprinted her sickly image into his mind. He saw his mother, carefree and smiling. Her arms held out as she spun with her children in the rain. She was so young. That was before trial aged her. He saw his father. A strong man but intelligent. With wisdom and humor sparkling in his blue eyes. Before those eyes would close for eternity.

Then finally he saw Jacob. Jacob the child brimming with curiosity and a longing to learn. Jacob excited and pointing to an old dirty book. Jacob with shoulders back and eyes up toward the sky.

Then Jacob stopped. His smile faded and his shoulders slumped. He ducked his head and stared at his feet.

Will saw his father dressed in his best suit face pale with death and his mother who was not so young anymore weeping over him. He saw his sister frail and sick huddling to keep warm. He saw her dead body wrapped in his mothers arms.

Hot tears burned down his frozen cheeks and he shuddered. Shuddered from memories he had buried away. Memories he had no desire to see. He squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to push them away. Then he felt her cold fingers on his cheeks again, wiping away the tears.

"Do you regret, Wilhelm?" Her voice was a horse whisper and yet it didn't sound harsh. It was sad and soothing, like the crisp cry of the wind. Will couldn't respond, a sorrowful whimper was all he could manage, mind still on his memories.

It had not seemed possible earlier that her expression could ever be more melancholy. Her frown deepened and her eyes seemed to mist now. She paused a long heavy moment before saying in a voice even more wispy than before, "What is it you would change?"q


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Wilhelm was aware of was a cold sneaking up his spine and down his limbs. He shivered against it then finally forced his heavy eyes open, blinking disoriented at his surroundings. He was in the middle of a street in a town with tall broken down buildings. Snow covered the ground reaching up to his ankles. He shivered again, brow knitting in confusion.

_where was he? How did he get here? Where was Jacob? _

Suddenly his memories filled in the spaces. He remembered angry words and a broken cup. He remembered Jacob storming out of the house. He remembered the forgotten journal. And he remembered the strange transparent woman, with her ice touch and sad eyes. And he remembered her question, _What is it you would change . . . ?_

And this was his answer. Will recognized the area now. His home town, though it was never very welcoming. The poor slums of Germany, broken homes, broken families, people struggling to get by. This is where his family had lived for many years. After father had died, of course. Their father would have never allowed his family to live here and Will always sensed his mother's shame that she was forced to bring her family here. A shame she had died with in the very house sister died in. This place more than there home represented their cursed family.

Bracing himself against the cold, Will took a look around to gain his bearings and to figure out which direction to start in. Finally choosing a small familiar alley he turned to walk down it when he was stopped by a small figure walking in the opposite direction. A small boy not even to his waist height was walking toward him, pulling a pathetically scrawny brown cow beside him. His face was tilted toward the winter sky as he stared up and absentmindedly adjusted his glasses. An expression of awe was on his face and then a huge smile that made his eyes squint. Will followed his gaze to see that he was staring at the moon showing quite clearly in the daylight, obscured only slightly by clouds.

The cow, who was just as tall as the boy, nudged the side of his head pulling him away from his admiring. A serious, determined look set on his face and he walked just a bit faster.

As the boy began moving away from him Will seemed to come back to himself. His heart beat inside him, with excitement or fear he wasn't sure. "Jacob . . ." He whispered in disbelief. He was under the impression that he was living a dream but how could he be sure? Finding his voice he called after the young Jacob. "Jacob! Jake!"

Upon hearing his name Jacob turned around and paused waiting for the stranger to come to him. He didn't look concerned or apprehensive about being approached by a stranger. Instead Will was looking down at a smiling face full of trust and curiosity.

"How did you know my name?" He asked excitedly staring intently at Will. "Do you know my mother?" He paused as an idea struck him and his smile grew wider. "Did you know my father!" Jacob was bouncing now from his toes to his heals. His expression brimming with impatient excitement. The cow stood forgotten again at his side.

Will wasn't sure how much to tell the younger version of his brother. He wasn't sure he understood it all himself. But when he thought about it he was talking to the one person most likely to believe what he said. And Jacob would be more likely to follow (and remember) his directions if he told them to him in there full fantasticness.

Will stuttered before he began. "I-I, well. I'm Wilhelm Grimm, Jake." He said simply. "I'm your brother. Not the brother you know now but the one he will be fifteen years from now."

Jake paused for a moment and his eyes grew wide before he spoke very abruptly. "How did you end up here? Were you cursed? Was the family cursed?" Jacob spoke so fast that Will could barely keep up. "Why did you come alone? Are you alone? Where am I?" At this Jacob stopped in his rambling to look behind Will as if the older version of himself might be hiding there. "Were you sent here on a mission? Are you suppose to fix something that went terribly wrong? Is something bad going to happen? Is the world going to end? Am I going to die? Is that why you are here and I am not? Did you get here through machine or magic? I read once of a whole that appears that could take you to different times. It's named a worm hole for how it snakes through time. If that's how you got here then you best go back. Those things can close up and the chances of you finding another are nearly imposs-"

"Jake, stop! Please." Will gasped for the air he was sure Jake needed. He wasn't use to this Jacob. The one he knew was quiet, just as assessable to the world of fantasy but lived alone in it. His Jacob didn't think out loud, didn't express these sort of wild ideas. Not to Will. His Jacob was no longer this openly excited, this passionate, this trusting. His Jacob was resigned to loneliness and it took seeing how Jacob was to see who he became. Will felt a stab of regret shoot though him. His voice sounded sad as he spoke again, "No Jake. It's none of that."

Young Jacob was easily overcome by his excitement but he was no idiot. He knew when he had pushed to far. And he knew that it was time to let Will supply the answers and to be patient. He stood for a moment hoping from one foot to the other partly to warm up but mostly because he couldn't keep still. Finally he decided on a relatively safe question, or so he thought.

"Could I see the mark?" Will's head shot up from where it had been bent deciding on his next choice of words. His hand moved instinctively to cover the thick scar that ran across his heart. His chest ached again at the memory and chills went up his spine at the thought of that blade. He looked down at his brother. Not his Jacob but a younger one full of life and faith. This Jacob did not know about this _mark_ it had not touched him yet. It had not tainted him. He did not know such evil and he did not know Will's sacrifice.

Will searched for the younger version of himself lost somewhere deep in his memories. Before death and before anger he found the Will that understood every detail of this younger Jacob. And that Will knew exactly what Jake was referring to.

"_Will, let me see the mark!" Jake bounded up to his older brother eagerly bouncing as he stood in front of him. _

"_Jake, you're obsessed!" Will laughed but obliged and pulled up his pant leg to reveal a small star on the outside heel._

_Jake smiled and mimicking his brother pulled up his pant leg showing Will the crescent moon shape. _

"_Yes, yes I've seen it!" Will laughed again, amused. "What's your theory professor?" Will asked with mock seriousness. _

_Jake plopped himself next to Will his chin in his hands and his forehead creased in concentration. Will watched him with a smile leaning back on his hands. _

"_It's got to mean something . . ." Jake said softly. _

"_Does it?" Will lead him on, honestly interested in what his brother was thinking. "Couldn't it just be a strange mark we both have on our heels?"_

"_But to be two symbols so closely related, it's too much of a coincidence." Jake stated as if that disproved Will's claim of it being nothing. He continued to think out loud. "The sun and the moon. They are associated, yet opposite. They are together, yet apart. The sun lives for the day and the moon lives for the night. They pass by one another never really meeting. I don't know!" Jack ended with a sigh. _

_A comforting silence passed between the two for a few moments. _

"_I've got it!" Jake turned his complete attention to his brother. Will smiled and sat up straight now. _

"_Well!" Jack couldn't contain his inpatients. "What is it?" _

_Will smiled satisfied. "I'm a Sun god." He said simply. He leaned back waiting for Jake's response. When Jake seemed to be thinking it over Will burst into uncontrollable laughter. _

_Jake turned surprised eyes on his brother. Now seeing he was being teased he whined "Will!" _

"_Oh, Jake! It was only a joke!" Will wiped the tears from his eyes, smiling devilishly. Calming down he started again. "Don't fret brother. If we are meant for great things those things will come to us." And Jake smiled with him. _


	4. Chapter 4

Woo! I finally updated! It was the threat of the face explosion that brought on this update. I couldn't be responsible for that!

I apologize everyone for the wait! Things have been pretty busy for me lately. I'm sorry this chapter is short. But it was necessary for it to end there. The next update wont be nearly as long a wait.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for sticking with me!

* * *

Will looked down into the eager eyes of his brother. After a long pause he bent down to pull up his pant leg. And there it was the star. He had forgotten it was even there. It had been with him for those fifteen years and he couldn't remember ever looking at it. Baffled he let his pant leg drop and watched as Jake displayed his. 

Jake was beaming with excitement. It was real! This was Will, his brother but much older. Jake hadn't doubted it was Will though. He looked just like him but bigger. He had the same main of golden hair. The same mature face. Yet he was different in a way. Unlike his Will this one seemed sad, almost impatient. He seemed colder. Jake wondered if he even laughed anymore. But he was being silly. This was something important and even Will knew how to be serious when seriousness was necessary.

As if on cue Will kneeled down and placed his hands on Jacob's shoulders. "Now Jake what I have to say is extremely important. I need you to listen and follow my instructions completely. Do you understand?"

Jake nodded and a maturity fell over his face that shocked Will into silence. A moment passed before he spoke again.

"While you are out selling the cow," Jake's face flushed with guilt in realization that he had forgotten about the cow. "A man will approach you. He will be very charming and speak very elaborately. He will offer you magic beans for our cow-"

"Magic beans?" Jake's voice squeaked with confusion and curiosity.

"Not magic beans!" Will's voice was harsh and sharp, causing Jake to shudder beneath his hands. His voice softened at the look on Jake's face. "No. Not magic beans. It was a terrible trick, a hoax. The beans are not magic. They're a lie." Will sighed. He felt weary.

"When that man approaches you, you must turn away. Sell the cow. Get the doctor like you were . . . Like you are suppose to, ok? Jacob, do you understand?"

Jacob looked up at the older version of his brother with eyes determined and something else that Will could not place. Will noticed he looked much different then the bouncing youth he had bumped into earlier. His expression was sad and even shamed.

Jake's hand tightened on the rope around the cow's neck. His brows knit in determination. His eyes were teary as he looked up at his brother. Will was shocked to see guilt in those eyes. Guilt and shame for something he hadn't even done yet. Jacob wasn't even aware of what was going on. But he knew something he had done had disappointed his brother.

Jake's voice was husky as he began to pull away from Will. "I'll fix it, Will. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your wonderful reviews.  
Especially Antigone. I ADORE YOU! Youmake updating exciting! XD!

I wasn't completely happy with how this turned out but here it is!

* * *

Will felt her presence before he saw her. A chill run down his spine and the hairs stood up on his arms. The air seemed to grow thicker, making it harder to breath. Then she appeared, walking toward him like she belonged there. Almost convincing him this was natural, if it weren't for the objects she walked through in her straight path toward him. She tilted her head to one side and her large eyes seemed to stare through him, as easily as he could stare through her. Her movements were agonizingly slow but just as Will thought this he found himself again face to face with her.

Her hand moved to his face, its coldness even worse than before. She seemed as if she were examining him, like a curious animal would an outstretched hand. Finally looking into Will's eyes she grabbed his hand with her free one. Carefully she placed something in his palm and closed his fingers around it, never once looking away from him or even blinking. Will opened his hand but was unable to pull away from her gaze. Finally she closed her eyes and held them shut. He looked down into his palm and saw that he was holding a handful of beans. Beans. Jake's magic beans. Their black shells glistened in the evening light. Here were the beans. He almost cried out in relief. A smile grew wide on his face and his shoulders slumped in contentment.

Suddenly the lady's eyes flew open, grabbing Will's attention and causing him to drop the beans. Her eyebrows furrowed causing deep wrinkles in her forehead. Her mouth parted and a small whimper escaped her lips. He was shocked to see tears fall down her cheeks. Her shoulders seemed to tense in pain. Without warning her hands flew up and held on to either side of Will's head. Her fingers gripped tightly to his hair and she held him there, forcing him to stare into her dark eyes (as if he could look away).

All at once a red hot pain went shooting through his mind. Like an agonizing flame, burning in the center of his brain and spanning outward. Will's hands flew up to his scalp almost ripping his hair out in agony. Tears poured down his cheeks from eyes squeezed shut. He tried desperately to wrench away from her but she remained solid and he nearly wept in hopeless frustration.

He felt as if something were walking around in his mind wrenching out his memories and then patching them up with something different. He saw images that had no significance to him and found other ones slipping away. He saw the glint of a candle off well made glasses. He saw a trembling hand folding faded clothing. He saw flushed red cheeks, pale white skin. He saw snow, tears running down cheeks. All moving by so fast and explaining nothing. And each image left a burning hole through his mind.

He pulled his eyes open desperately seeking the eyes of the woman. Her face was hard as of a statue the only indication of life the tears that dripped down her cheeks. Will grabbed at her hands trying to pull them away from him but they wouldn't budge and the flood of images returned with a vengeance. Torn clothing. An empty room. A limp hand. Bruises and blood. Blood. Fear overwhelmed Will. Fear for what he didn't know. Fear from these images that showed terrible signs but explained nothing. Fear for what he had done. Fear for Jake. And then suddenly everything stopped.

Will stood alone. The woman had gone and taken the pain with her. He held his arms to himself to stop the trembling. He felt different. He felt wrong and odd somehow. There was an empty, heavy weight on his chest. It was something he hadn't felt before. Yet it seemed to live there, like it had always been there. It was hollow almost numbing. Numbing but at the same time holding a throbbing ache. It was like brokenness or hopelessness but different. A great sigh escaped his chapped lips. This feeling . . . it was loneliness.

* * *

Still no answers. I know. I'm sorry. I'll get there. Just stay with me. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh. Again I'm not completely pleased with this chapter but I want to move on.

* * *

Will was alone. He wasn't sure why that thought kept entering his mind. Alone. He was use to alone. He'd been alone for years. No family, no real friends outside of friendly acquaintances. But the more he tried to reason the feeling away the more it fought back. Alone. And the more he heard the word the more something screamed inside him that this isn't right. Something isn't right.

He moved slowly to the table and dropped into a chair. Leaning back he let his head rest and stared up at the ceiling. He felt weary and alone. That word again. It was driving him mad! He pulled himself up straight and stared at the table. It was making him anxious. That feeling. He knew loneliness. Why was it bothering him now? He had lived alone in this very house for years. It had never changed and it never fazed him. At least he didn't remember it fazing him. When he tried to remember though, memories seemed hollow, unreal. They were empty and he could not remember how he felt all those years. When was the last time he felt something . . .?

"Something isn't right!" Will jumped out of his chair to pace the room. Something was missing. Something was gone and he couldn't remember where it went or why it was missing. He couldn't remember what it was! He continued to pace the room fingers tangled in his hair.

Stopping he took a deep breath and sat back in the chair. He was getting worked up and irrational about nothing. Nothing. Something isn't right . . .

Spotting the lone book shelf in the otherwise empty room he moved to examine it. Thinking that maybe focusing on something would calm his irrational mind. The shelves were filled with all sorts of books that Will could never get rid of. He barely touched them but he would never even think of leaving them. They were filled with everything his life consisted of up to this point. These books held traces of not only him but the people who had meant the most to him. Old school books and other school journals, some of his mothers old books, the treasured ones from his father, and the well worn books of his brother were all stacked neatly on the shelves.

He picked one up tentatively eying the title, _Tails of the Mythical. _He smiled at the memory of his over imaginative brother. Jake would have done wonderful things, Will was sure of it. He was so extremely smart, with such a wanting to learn. He could have done anything. Will sighed. Placing the book carefully back he pulled out another. Their family photo album. His mother cherished this book and had pulled it out to show her children any chance she got. The book started with the happy wedding of Will's parents. His mother was beautiful in her white gown. She could have been wearing rags however and Will was sure she would still be beautiful. The book continued with a smiling Will with curly, golden locks. He was only a year old then. The next picture was of an older Will sitting with a very young Jake in his lap. The book continued with pictures of Lotte and of mother and father. And finally Will stopped at one page. It was their last family photo. Father stood next to mother. In his arms was Lotte with her arms around his neck affectionately. Will sat next to his mother. Her arm was around his shoulder and her smile was bright and elegant. In Will's lap sat Jake again, his smile so big that his eyes were squinted. Will quickly closed the book and hurriedly put it in its place. The memories hurt and he regretted. Things could have gone so much differently. But "if only" got him nowhere. And remembering just brought back the pain. And all of this . . . it still didn't feel right. Something is wrong.

Will turned and headed back for the table. A mantra. That's what it seemed like. Back and forth aimlessly. Sitting down he occupied himself with the porcelain white cup sitting toward the middle of the table. Holding it in his hands he was surprised at the weight of it. It was so light and so thin. How could he hold it and it not crumble within his hands? He sat there for what seemed like hours the small cup sitting in his hands. Something wasn't right. He couldn't shake the feeling that this isn't how it was. This wasn't his life. This cup . . . There was something about this very cup.  
Will suddenly dropped his hands, allowing the white cup to tumble to the unforgiving grown. It shattered, unsurprisingly, sending pieces everywhere. Will stared at the mess. Shards of broken cup. Something isn't right. The cup.

"It's broken . . ." Will whispered to the empty room. "I broke the cup, again. . . No. Jake broke the cup the first time." Will stood up from his chair. "Jake broke the cup when I startled him. Jake broke the cup during our fight. It was Jake." He was breathing heavily now. "It was Jake. And I . . . I . . ." Will bolted for the front door, mind racing and heart pumping. This wasn't right! This wasn't his life. This wasn't how this was supposed to be! Jake was supposed to be here!

Will swung open the front door and screamed into the darkness. "Come back! This is not what I wanted! This is not how it should have been. Change it back. Please, please come back." Will's words faded with his adrenaline until he found himself falling to his knees. He remembered. He remembered his life. What it was. He remembered. He grew up with Jake. He regretted. Lotte. He remembered. He was given a choice. He thought he could fix their life, fix their relationship if he stopped Jake from making that huge mistake. But he was the one who made the mistake. It was him. He cursed himself. He remembered. Will dropped his head until it rested at his arms and he sobbed. "What have I done? Oh God . . . this can't be the way it will end." Will's mumbled cries were lost in the thick darkness. His face pushed into the ground, tears mixed with dirt leaving smudges down his face. Finally, pulling himself up, he found balance on his shaky legs and the door frame. He felt as if his chest were collapsing in on itself. He spoke into the night with all the strength he could muster. "You have to bring him back . . ." Tears streamed down his cheeks leaving trails through the dirt. "DAMN IT BRING HIM BACK!"


	7. Chapter 7

This one is super short but think of it as a stepping stone to the next one.

* * *

"Wilhelm Grimm." The sudden hand on his face had the effect of a slap. Will stumbled back in surprise. She was there once again at his beckoning but her voice was fierce as it said his name. "You will not order me, nor will you place your blame on anyone but yourself." She grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him toward her, forcing his face close to hers. "I gave you a choice. Only a choice. You thought that if you could twist fate then life would turn out as you had hoped. It was your belief that the forces that guide the outcome of your life could not do it better then you yourself could. I gave you a chance Wilhelm Grimm. A chance to change what you felt ruined your life. This is your outcome. This is the life you made for yourself. It's no one's blame but your own."  
Will felt she ripped open his scabbing wounds. The blame he already put on himself was thrown in his face by another. And the hope he had upon seeing her vanished with her words. He nearly wept in regret.  
"You Will not, Wilhelm Grimm, yell to me to bring back your brother for I did not take him from you. I only gave you the opportunity to you to take him from yourself." A build up of hopelessness and frustration turned to self hate escaped in hot tears down Will's face. He bit his lip almost breaking skin and forced his eyes away from hers. Not wanting to face her accusations. She pulled his face back to hers, her voice softer now. " . . . come with me and I will show you."

* * *

Next is what we've all been waiting for (including me) What happened to little Jake! 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait! I was in Mexico for about ten days. I wanted to post before I left but didn't finish.

* * *

They were in a decent sized room with wood floors and old wooden walls. Cabinets were against the walls filled with organized and labeled medicines. The town doctor, who should be in high demand this season, sat in a comfortable chair in the corner of the room. A book in his lap he idly flipped through the pages, like a man without a care in the world. With enough time to just waste away. Will felt a flush of anger warm his cheeks as he imagined the poor people of the town (his sister included) sick and without the money to call this doctor and he sat around doing nothing. He was the one person they all needed and he was the one person who didn't care.

Still immersed in his thoughts Will jumped at the sound of the door. The heavy wood had to be shoved open, leaving a sort of scuff mark on the floor. The evening light from the setting sun sent a beam of gold through the opening to reflect of the doctor's glasses, glasses that had fallen low on his nose from reading. Closing the book regrettably and with annoyance the doctor pushed his glasses up to view his 'guest' and found that the boy did the same. Jake scuttled in with a pouch of money he held in front of him, as if he wasn't quite sure what to do with it. Will looked on with wide eyes, aware now that he was only an observer and no longer a player in the scene before him.

Jake made his way to the center of the room until he stood closer but still a good distance away from the doctor. The man in turn looked the boy up and down sizing him, as if weighing his worth with his eyes.

Finally he asked gruffly. "Well, what is it boy? You must have a valid reason for barging into my office."

"Yes, Sir. It's my sister. She's very sick and she's gotten worse. Mum's done all she can for her but it wasn't until now that we could get up the money. But we have it now and everything will be alright. I will show you the way. It's only about four blocks down . . ."

"Boy, you can't expect me to treat a patient I don't know the symptoms of!" The doctor grumbled and pushed himself out of his chair. He met Jake with a stern look and moved to pack things into his bag. "It would have been easier if you brought the girl to me. Then we would know just what she needed and give it to her instead of all this guessing."

Jake looked at the man with wide eyes. "No, Sir. Lotte couldn't leave the house. It's far to cold. Mum wouldn't even let Will leave because of his cough."

Will cringed at the reminder. He should have gone instead of Jake, but mother wouldn't have it. Not after Lotte was sick. She wouldn't let another of her children tempt fate.

"Well then describe the symptoms boy, and be of some use!"

Jake began unfazed. "Well she has a cough that she can't get rid of. It's gotten worse and it makes her weak. She terribly hot but she says she's freezing. She sweats through all the bedding and then gets cold again. She sleeps a lot. And when she can't sleep she's uncomfortable and cries . . ." Jake's expression was solemn and Will saw that his brother was aware, his brother did feel the weight of their sister's illness. And he had accused him of ignorance.

"Cough, fever, sleeplessness and discomfort, you just described every patient that's come to me over the last two weeks." He turned from his rummaging in the cabinets to face the boy. "I am out of the medicine given to those patients."

Jake froze as the words sunk in. Fear gripped him and he looked up desperately to the doctor. "What do I do?"

The man shuffled over to his desk and scribbled something down. Tearing the paper he handed it to Jake. Jake looked puzzled. "This is the address for the doctor that lives in the next town over. I have written what I need from him on this paper. All you need to do is give it to him and bring what he gives you to me. His address is written there also."

Jake looked down at the paper and back up at the man. Will looked on with a feeling of dread tightening in his stomach. "B-but. My mother says I'm not suppose to go past-"

"Listen son," The man dropped his large hands on Jake's small shoulders. "There comes a point in every young man's life where he must make a decision and take on the responsibility of a man. Your sister needs that medicine and now you are the only one to insure she will get it. So what will it be . . . ?"  
Will wanted to rush at the man, push him away, tell Jake not to listen. There has to be a better way. This was where Jake would get hurt, he could feel it. But he could do nothing but watch.

Jake looked down at the paper and then moved to the door. The doctor stopped him to hand him the money pouch now about half empty. "You will need to pay the doctor there for the medicine. I will meet you at your house. Don't dally." And with that Jake left and turned outside the door as the doctor put on about three layers of coat.


	9. Chapter 9

I am sorry for the HUGE delay. I've been overwhelmed in busy since starting college. For anyone still interested in reading I plan on finishing this. Not only for you all but for myself. Thank you all for your patience.

* * *

Will had a moment of disorientation as he opened his eyes and found himself, not in the doctor's office, but in a familiar dark room. It was exactly how he remembered it, bare and cold. All possessions burnt for warmth or sold. His eyes settled on his weary mother and Will felt tears spring to his eyes. She sat close to the fire, rocking her dear daughter in front of her. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Will listened as she hummed softly, comfortingly and rocked Lotte. 

Little Lotte lay in her cradle like bed. The only furniture still in the house it seemed. She lay on her side curled into her stomach. The muscles on her face were tight as she bit back pain. She whimpered through the tears that fell down her cheeks. And Will found himself crying with her, sobs that caught in his stomach and came out gasps. This was the last day he saw Lotte. This is what she looked like then. This is how she died, in tears and pain. And he could do nothing then as he now could do nothing.

As if acting out his train of thought Will's attention was directed to movement on his side as the younger version of himself busied himself with shredding the last of Lotte's flammable toys. Will's and Jake's were the first to go. They would use Lotte's toys to dance before her bed and tell her stories in comfort and as a distraction.

Will watched his younger self's face. It was set and determined as he ripped apart the small rocking horse. Will felt a rush of the emotions he felt then, fear, responsibility, loss, heartache, fear. He was so afraid but his face was calm.

"It'll be alright." He spoke comfortingly to his sister and to his mother. "Jake will be back soon with money for a doctor." He let the hope spill out of his mouth. He prayed that voicing it would make it true. This was their chance for all things to be better. If they could just make it through this day.

This young Will was the man of the house but just as helpless as the rest. He could do nothing and that made him sick.

There was a sudden knock on their rickety old door and all faces turned to it. Will felt a painful knot forming in the pit of his stomach as he watched his younger self move to open the door. Just as young Will's hand tightened on the knob and began to pull another force pushed from the outside nearly knocking Will on his bottom. It was the Doctor, in his many layers, wearing a look of annoyance on his round face.

"Took you long enough to get to the door, lad." The Doctor scolded. "I've walked a long enough distance to get to your door the least you could do was not force me to stand out there." He bustled further into the room with a superiority that caused both Wills to scowl.

Finally stopping in front of mother he stared at Lotte. His trained eyes looking over the fevered face, calculating, measuring. He looked at her not as a child but as another job. A job he didn't want to do on such a cold day. Without word to mother he placed his hand on her face. Put his cold fingers on her neck to feel her pulse.

"How long has she been sick?" He asked snipping.

"About three weeks." Mother spoke quietly her eyes on her only daughter.

"Three weeks and you are only now fetching me?" He was accusing. Young Will fought to control his rage. He made it a ball and held it inside him. Older Will paced the room bitting his lip. Wishing for a moment his fist was solid enough to knock the Doctor of his higher horse.

His mother spoke unfazed. "We brought her to you two weeks ago but you wouldn't take her without payment."

The words did not touch the Doctor and he continued his inspection without a quiver in his mask of annoyance.

With the pause came a sudden realization and mother spoke up. "Where is my son?" Younger Will's ears perked and his brow knitted together. Older Will's stomach dropped.

After a pause the doctor replied. "Your son, after barging into my office, told me of your daughter's condition. A condition of which half the town has shared in and of which my supply of the necessary drug is non existent. I sent him to the doctor in the town adjacent to ours."

Mother's face went pale, the first obvious sign of weakness she allowed through her shields. "How dare you . . ."

"Though the medicine I'm afraid wont be necessary." The Doctor interrupted. "Your daughter's condition is to far progressed."

Young Will's mouth hung open at the sudden flood of information, the whereabouts of his brother and now the fatality of his sister's condition. It was all for nothing.

"You coward." Mother was a gentle woman by nature. It took something mighty to push her to condemn. "You forced a child to walk to streets where men are afraid to wander? You willed him into an area where men are so desperate they kill each other in order to survive another day? Men that kill their families to end their suffering. You've allowed into that place a child, my child?"

The Doctor finally looked into Mother's face. She was not a broken, pathetic women in poverty. She was noble and strong. She had been married to an honorable man, respected and loved. She was not weak. She was strength. She would not be looked down upon.

Older Will felt pride rise in him at his strong mother. A realization struck him seeing her face that his family was never lowly because they maintained their self respect. He was so fortunate for her.

"You will leave my home, Doctor." Mother's gaze never faltered. The Doctor stood for a moment staring still at mother before ushering himself out.

Young Will was spurred into action as the situation sunk in. He pulled his coat tighter around himself and moved for the door.

"Wilhelm." He was stopped by his mother's voice. "You will not go after Jacob. You will stay with your sister and I will go." Her voice spoke no arguments but Will argued all the same.

"Mother, I am faster. And I can be very cautious and hide if I need to. Besides it is safer for a man, even a young one, than it is for a woman." Will was set on his decision. "We are wasting time. Let me get Jacob and return." Will tried to hold back his impatience.

Mother's face softened. She was weary. She was afraid for her children but so proud of her boys. Her Wilhelm was set on finding his brother. She felt she would be doing more harm in forcing him to stay. The brothers were very close. Will would find Jacob faster than she could. A tear fell down her cheek as she nodded to her son.

Will ran up to her and kissed her cheek. His lips touching the wet of her tears. "Don't worry Mother." He didn't expect her to heed his words but spoke them all the same. He then bent to kiss his sister's fevered brow. With one more glance at the women in his life young Will turned and ran out the door.

Older Will sat now with tears pouring down his face. He watched himself run from the room. He watched his mother's strength crumble with her sons not there to watch her. He watched her scoop her daughter from the bed and hold her tightly against her chest with the most heart wrenching sobs he had ever heard ripping through her trembling body. Hopeless sobs. Sobs of failure and fear and loss. Will clamped his eyes shut and held his hands over his ears.


End file.
